


A New Color

by Fire_Cat_Ramblings



Series: A Strange Family [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Imagination, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat_Ramblings/pseuds/Fire_Cat_Ramblings
Summary: Raising a child was an adventure, sometimes quite the surprising and adorable one. Especially when that child seems to be able to hit all the right buttons.





	1. Red And Yellow...

**Author's Note:**

> Determination was Mitsu's middle name. Well technically it was Mairin, but for the purposes of todays little adventure it is Determination!

Borsalino was practically bouncing in place in the clothing store as he waited for the dressing room door to open. He already had a pile of clothes picked out and ready, and absolutely none of them were for him. No indeed they were all for the small girl that came out just then, her wild blue hair barely restrained in an odd bun that he had done for her earlier. She wore a bright yellow sundress that was about two sizes too big, and was having trouble walking in the small wedge flip-flops she wore. When she looked up at him, her little purple gills standing out against her tanned skin, those bright blue eyes almost shining, he couldn’t stop the smile that came over his face. “Does it look ok papa?”

Instantly his heart melted, and he forgot the clothes he had in his arms as he scooped her up and mushed his face against her soft little cheek. “It looks perfect on you Mitsuuu! We have to get it!”

Unfortunately, his unabated joy was smashed to bits when an angry grunt came from behind him. Looking back Borsalino stifled a chuckle at the sight of Sakazuki covered in the clothes he had so hastily thrown over his shoulder. The lava man was doing his best not to burn them up, even as he scowled, enraged at being here. “Put her down.”

“You are never any fun Sakaaa!” But regardless of what he said the man listened and watched as Mitsu tottered over to pick up the clothes that had fallen on the ground. She and Sakazuki put them all in a neat pile as Borsalino tried to hold back his squealing at the sight of them working together.

“Here, put these on, more suitable.” While Sakazuki’s words were gruff his motions were oddly gentle, trying not to harm the small girl as he handed her something else to put on. He’d already given her a number of accidental bruises when he’d merely been trying to pick her up. Not exactly a shocking occurrence given how she was a quarter of their size, and so frail, but Borsalino knew it had made the other feel awful. Though Sakazuki still insisted it would only toughen her up, all while he carefully placed ice on her bruises each time.

Borsalino spoke up as Mitsu went in to change, tipping his glasses down slightly to look at Sakazuki. “For someone who offered to come along you’ve been quite the grump.”

Perhaps it was the lack of a cigar that was making him so annoyed, having put it out before entering the store. But that was hardly a strong theory given the way Sakazuki then glared up at him. “If I hadn’t, you would’ve bought the store. She has enough clothes.”

“She’s a growing girl!”

“She does not need an outfit for every day of the month.”

“But what if she wants one?”

“So far she has proven herself capable of asking for what she needs.”

“Hmph, only when you’re threatening her.”

“It is not threatening. She has to eat.”

“If the child doesn’t like Brussel sprouts that’s fine.”

“You’ve been spoiling her.”

“She deserves it.”

“She needs structure.”

“She’s only eight!”

“Old enough to start learning!”

The argument was slowly getting louder and louder, and the already terrified sales people were beginning to fear for their lives. With a small shove the dressing room door opened and Mitsu walked out wearing a bright red jumper and sandals. “Dad? Papa? Are you fighting about the brussel sprouts again?”

The two men stopped, they did at least _try_ not to argue in front of their new daughter. Though so far, their success rate had been very limited, they at least managed to usually put a pause on arguments when she was within earshot. Borsalino frowned a little at the plain red jean jumper. “No no sweetie it’s fine… do you really want to wear that?”

“It looks fine. With what she gets into it will be appropriate.”

“It’s practically hanging off of her!”

“You would have her in those ridiculous dresses day in and day out!” They also had a horrible track record of pausing their arguments when she was around. So absorbed were they in arguing about how to raise her that neither one noticed when Mitsu wandered off. It wasn’t until they heard the sound of pitter pattering feet and the slamming of the dressing room door that they jumped.

Sakazuki was the first to respond. “Mitsu! Do not slam doors!”

“Yes, listen to your _father_.” Borsalino dragged out that word, knowing how much the other hated being called that. “What were you doing?”

“Nothing, I’m fine! I’ll be out in a minute!” Her voice was hyper and excited, and neither man really knew what to make of that.

Of course, she took longer than a minute, and the husbands finally looked at each other. As was nearly always the case Borsalino spoke up first, a genuinely warm smile coming over him. “Thank you for coming with us.”

The red dog blushed softly at the monkey’s words, and looked away. “It… was on the way home.” It really hadn’t been, but he had no better reason for agreeing. Every argument seemed to end this way, it usually did, Borsalino thanking him or apologizing, and Sakazuki trying not to acknowledge it. In his own way he returned Borsalino’s love, but the yellow monkey knew very well that it would never be in any grandiose or kind way.

“Alright! I’m coming out! Tell me what you think okaaayyy?” At Mitsu’s words Borsalino looked over, she hadn’t been this excited about anything she'd worn today. Almost instantly he understood why when she stepped out. Without meaning to he began to glow, a wide smile on his face, and Sakazuki’s eyebrows nearly shot up his face at the sight.

Standing in front of them was Mitsu Murata alright, their adopted child, wearing what was perhaps the most adorable outfit either of them had seen on her. An orange hooded dress with cat ears, a fluffy multi-layered skirt, and little brown boots. It was perfect for standing out, and for running around. She spun in place, nearly bouncing, and the ears attached to the hood flopped about slightly. A few of the female employees let out little ‘aww’ sounds as they looked at her.

“It fits super nice! And it’s so fluttery! And I can run around in it! Papa can I get it! Please?” She bounced up to Borsalino who was too busy smiling and giggling to say anything, so she turned to Sakazuki. “Dad? Can I? I promise I won’t tear it or anything! Promise!”

Borsalino knew, absolutely knew, that Sakazuki must be screaming internally, but his face was contorted in the angriest expression possible right then. It seemed however that Mitsu could see right through this as well, and just hugged her fathers leg, looking up at him pleadingly. Letting out a slow breath the word “Fine” came out in a low growl as Sakazuki looked back up to Borsalino, who really was glowing like the sun right then.

 

Two weeks passed as normal, the Admirals going to work each day, taking Mitsu with them on the days a tutor was unavailable. It was not the most ideal situation but they could hardly leave her home alone. Sakazuki had eventually been forced to agree to this arrangement after the tenth time Mitsu accidentally ended up on a ship leaving the island. While she could certainly get back it was a headache having to track her down each time. Her being on base was far simpler, and if they ever needed someone to watch her Garp and Tsuru were almost always willing. Though they had been forced to order the vice admiral not to use any force on her when attempting to train Mitsu.  

That morning Borsalino brought Mitsu to work, and as usual, had allowed her to go off with Tsuru when they ran into the woman. Mitsu was having a rather happy day over all, following the vice admiral and watching as she supervised the new arrivals. It wasn’t until lunch that she was set to see her fathers again. A few minutes till the hour she began to nearly jump with joy, a bright smile on her face. Seeing this Tsuru chuckled. “Go on, you know your way, I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you.”

“Thanks Granny Tsuru!” Mitsu gave the old woman a quick hug before darting off, grabbing up the bag she had brought with her that day. It was filled with a change of clothes, because Sakazuki insisted in case she get injured or dirty, books for her to study from in the afternoon, and a few little crafts and knick knacks for to play with. As she sprinted up to Borsalino’s office a few marines laughed, smiles coming over their faces at the now familiar and hyper sight of her.

Rushing up to the door she pushed it open to find Borsalino at his desk, before darting to his side. “Papa papa! Ready for lunch?”

The man rubbed his eyes, and looked down at Mitsu, his sunglasses hanging off his collar. “Sorry sweetie, I think I may be a while, too much paperwork to catch up on.”

His smile was weary as he looked at her, trying to be reassuring. Mitsu looked at his desk, which was indeed, covered in paperwork that needed to get done. Her heart sank but she kept up that same cheery smile and nodded back at him. “That’s ok Papa! Keep doing your work! I’m sure you’ll get it done on time!”

Turning around she closed the door, but not before giving her papa one last wave. After a moment she sighed, and she turned, determination on her face. Maybe she couldn't have lunch with papa, but she certainly could with dad today.

Quietly she pushed open the door and peeked into Akainu’s office, only to see him sitting at his desk with two important looking Marines in front of him. He gave her a stern look and she closed the door just as softly as she had opened it.

Both of them were busy, and they’d be busy for a while still… Today was special though, and she wanted them to be there together. She tried not to sniffle, tried to keep the tears in, she had seen worse, much worse. This was hardly her first disappointment and she knew it wouldn’t be her last. Rubbing at her eyes to stop the tears she looked up, a determined set to her small jaw. If they were too busy right then, she’d just have to wait, and until then she would get absolutely everything ready all on her own!

 

“Uhm, Mitsu? Are you sure about this?” The marine chef looked at the child concerned. She may have been the daughter of two admirals but having a child decorating a cake in his kitchen seemed odd. Especially this sort of cake. But when she smiled up at him, the frosting covering her cheeks and her hair covered in powdered sugar, he couldn’t help but return the look.

“Uh-huh! I’m positive Mister Grindel! I wanna do this ok? What about everything else? Will it all fit?” She wiped at her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt, only causing the frosting and sugar to smear even more. It was possibly the cutest sight he’d ever seen in his kitchen.

“It absolutely will Mitsu. Are you sure you can carry it all?”

“Don’t wory! I’m a fishman and a sailor! We’re super strong ya know?” The confidence with which she said it, and the bright smile on her face at hearing his news, it was all too much for the old chef’s heart to bear. He let out a laugh and patted her head, which seemed to scare a great number of the other cooks. The old man never laughed, but here he was being so kind and caring, it was incredible.

“Aye I believe ya girlie! Now go on and get cleaned up alright? No chance ya have a change of clothes on you?” Mitsu nodded and held up her backpack, which was much less full than it had been earlier that day.

“Yep! Thank you Mister Grindel! I’ll be right back for the food!” And like a flash she was gone. Thankfully the kitchens had their own private bathroom, mostly for the chefs to use during their sometimes month long overnight stays, and on this occasion it would have to do for her as well. Unfortunately, despite the convenience of location, the bathroom wasn’t exactly convenient for children. The sinks were far too tall, there were no stools, and the showers weren’t much better. But she had come prepared! Pulling out a rope and two hooks from her backpack the girl set to work!

 

It was a great feat she attempted that day, as she stood in the great grey hall, facing off against her greatest enemy. Mitsu’s bright eyes narrowed into pin pricks and she glared at the oblong form that barred her path. Her trusty rope swung slowly at first, gaining speed she felt the wind shift and she threw it with as much force as she could muster! But it was not enough, for the accursed beast was sleek, and the hook clattered to the ground. Frustration lit her soul, but Mitsu would not be deterred! Today was far too important of a day, and she would not be denied by this metallic fiend! Again, she swung the rope, once, then twice, three loops around her, and she saw it- her chance! A mighty lunge and it was done! The beast was captured by her weapons claw.

Yet victory was not so easily had, for the beast had a twin! And it glared at her from beside it’s fallen brother, promising a challenge from its great height. Indeed, it held even higher ground than her previous foe, but that was no challenge for her! Once more the rope swung, over her head in great looping arches, and she threw the claw at the beast. Curses! The creature was crafty, it blocked her attack and sent the hook hurtling towards her face. But she too was quick, and she moved aside, the weapon just barely grazing her cheek. She let out a low growl, if this creature thought itself mightier than her, it would soon be proven wrong!

Again and again they clashed, her weapon falling useless at her side, or betraying her as it was sent back by the mighty beast. But she would not give in so easy. Once more the warrior picked up her weapon, its hook gleaming even now. This was not their end. With one final cry she threw the rope, and as it neared her foe it went too high… only to loop around its neck, crushing the beasts metallic form! A cry of victory filled the cavern and at last she pulled her rope back, releasing her watery prize from on high!

 

Her rope and hooks hung from the shower knobs, and she used them to adjust the temperature easily. It was a fun game to play, but now she was a little tired. So, after folding her clothes neatly and putting them aside she began to clean off. Humming a tune of victory all the while and relaxing under the nice warm water.

Once she was all clean she pulled out her spare outfit, excited to be changing for once. Tugging the garment over herself proved a slightly difficult task with her hair loose and getting in the way. When she did finally free herself the orange hood blocked her sight and she had to twist the dress around to get it right. With her boots on, and her hair tucked into a tiny messy ponytail, Mitsu was at last ready. Grabbing her little ‘weapon’ and clothes she made her way back to the kitchen, stuffing her backpack full once more.

Upon her arrival, a chorus of gasps could be heard, and a number of cooks tugged on the sleeves of their friends to get them to look. She had never worn the orange kitty dress on base, in fact she had never really worn it at all in the two weeks since they’d purchased it. Whatever reaction she had been expecting it wasn’t this, and even Grindel had to stop himself from cooing over it. She hardly had time to ponder about that now though as she looked up at him seriously, holding up the backpack to the old chef. “Can you make sure to keep this safe till after lunch sir? I promise I’ll bring back everything too!”

“Absolutely.” Grindel beamed and kneeled down, handing Mitsu the basket that was now filled with lunch as well as her surprise cake. She bounced up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and held the basket in one hand excitedly. It may have been heavy but she would prove she could carry it without a problem.

“Thanks Mister Grindel! For everything! I’ll see you soon ok?” She waved at the man with one hand and ran off, after almost two hours she was finally heading back on her journey!


	2. ... makes Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's nice to be surprised, even when you're a grumpy Admiral.

Mitsu sprinted towards her fathers offices as quickly as her little legs could carry her. Along the way multiple people stopped and stared, little gasps coming from them, mostly from the women and younger recruits, but from a few grandparents as well. Mitsu didn’t let this lessen her pace though, as she ran forward, nearing her goal. Knowing her fathers neither one had taken a break just yet, especially given how much work Borsalino had, after all they usually had to remind Sakazuki just to stop long enough for food anyway. Upon her arrival at the office area a number of the secretaries and staff giggled at the sight of her, the floppy orange ears pointed strangely on her head.

First stop was Borsalino, she knocked on his door repeatedly, and after a few minutes a groan came out and the door opened. “Yeeessss?”

 

He was still tired, and more than a little confused, as he searched for who had knocked, until he finally looked down. Standing there, in that adorable bright orange dress, was his daughter, her tongue poking out and holding a little basket as she looked up at him with those puffy cheeks. “Papa come on! Come on come on!”

Her voice melted him, the little ears wiggling as she hopped up and down, and he could hardly deny her wish. His work had just been finished, and it was well past time for a lunch break anyway. “Awww, sweetie are we having a picnic?”

“Shush papa! Just hurry okay?” He sometimes forgot how his child liked to talk back, but he also found this so cute. So he just followed along as she ran towards Sakazuki’s office. Even at top speed he could keep up with her easily and without a second thought, his long legs outpacing her tiny little feet. She knocked on the other Admiral’s door even as Borsalino went and pushed it open.

“Damnit Borsalino not right-” Looking up from his work he spotted Mitsu in her little orange outfit and carrying that basket. He narrowed his eyes at the sight. “What is this?”

“You’ll have to ask her, she insisted on bringing me here.”

Mitsu hurried over to the little table that held Sakazuki’s bonsai, and had more than enough room for all of them together. “Sit sit! Both of you come on!”

Before he could protest Borsalino piped up. “It is lunch time, just enjoy your break eeh?”

With a reluctant sigh the red dog stood and sat down where Mitsu indicated, right beside Borsalino. “Thanks dad, thanks papa!” She moved across from them and put the picnic basket on the ground. Rummaging through it Mitsu pulled out two large bento boxes for the admirals, and a smaller one for herself. Even though it was smaller it was easily twice as much as a normal child would eat, Sakazuki insisted that she begin to put on weight, and Borsalino had given very specific instructions to the chefs. While Mitsu didn't know it they were looking out for her at every turn, trying to help her become healthy and adjusted. Both men disagreed, often and vehemently, about how they should raise the girl, but it never took long for such arguments to settle down and some sort of compromise to be reached. And they could always agree on the fact that she needed them both.

It was a calm lunch as they all ate together, and for that both men were grateful. Mitsu’s little cat ears wiggled with each bite as she swayed back and forth happily. Borsalino occasionally leaned over to boop her nose, making her giggle or stick out her tongue. After he had finished Borsalino rested his head on Sakazuki’s shoulder. If it had been anywhere else but the privacy of his office the Admiral would have said something, but at that moment it was an appreciated gesture. It seemed they had all had a long day. Once everyone was done Sakazuki began to stand. “Alright now-”

“Wait dad! No! We aren’t done!” Mitsu held up a hand for him to stop, a slightly hurt look on her face. The look was what made him pause more than anything, and he sank back down, waiting for the girl to come back up from her basket. What she pulled out next was a rather big surprise, she had brought lunches before, usually with Borsalino or Sengoku’s help, but this was new. It was a cake, covered in white frosting and with red and yellow letters that said ‘Thank You For Adopting Me!’

It was sloppy, uneven, clearly done by a child, and it was absolutely the sweetest thing Borsalino had ever seen. Sakazuki could almost feel a bit of pride, she had put in quite a bit of effort into this, doing it all on her own. He watched as Borsalino wrapped his arms around the girl and began to absolutely attack her with kisses, telling her how much he loved it. After he set her down Borsalino created a small knife from light and reached to cut into the cake. “Wait wait it’s not done yet papa!”

If possible Sakazuki’s frown deepened as the child reached into the picnic basket and brought out some candles. When she was finished setting them on the cake Mitsu sat back and motioned at it. “Alright! There, now it’s ready!”

Borsalino’s eyes widened and he quite suddenly remembered exactly why she had been so insistent on having lunch together. He looked over at Sakazuki who very nearly had a shocked expression on his face, his eyes wider than usual and lips slightly parted. “Happy Birthday Dad!”

From her basket, Mitsu pulled out one last thing, a small photo of Borsalino and Sakazuki together on the couch. She had taken it when they weren’t looking and put it in a simple wooden frame that she had decorated herself. Slowly Sakazuki took the picture in his hand and looked at it, the stiff line of his mouth softening. It was never much with him when he showed happiness, and it never would be, but there was a twitch of the lips and a set to his shoulders that made it clear as day to any who knew him. Quite suddenly though his frown was back in place and he stared at Mitsu.

“You didn’t finish this.”

Her eyes widened in worry, but Borsalino knew just where he was going with it. Standing up he moved to the desk and began rummaging around while Sakazuki picked their daughter up. Carrying her over to a bench that sat in the corner of his office beside the window he let the child ramble about how she was 'confused and sorry but she finished it and why was he upset?' Borsalino had it set up before she noticed and the three sat down, looking at the Den Den Mushi.

Suddenly the worry was gone, and instead there was shock. Looking up towards Borsalino she blinked. “Well, make sure to smile ok sweetie?”

For the first time in a while her heart felt lighter than a cloud, as she sat in her Papa’s lap and watched as their photograph was taken repeatedly. But curiosity got the best of her and she looked up at Sakazuki, face as stern as always. “Why do you have one of those in here?”

“In case of emergencies. Though I think I just left mine here one day.”

“He did.” Sakazuki looked down at Mitsu then, his frown deepening. “Why did you decide to wear that today?”

Mitsu tilted her head up at him and mirrored the expression, his question seemingly rather odd and simple to her. “Because it’s my favorite outfit!”

“Exactly it’s her favorite outfit!” Borsalino picked her up and brought her to their shoulder level smiling brightly.

“Yeah! And besides. Red and Yellow make Orange, right?”

 

The picture stood in a place of pride in Sakazuki’s home office, right on his desk. It was taken at the perfect moment and even he couldn’t deny that. They had kept all the pictures from that day, but that was the one his child and husband had insisted was the best. He never told them so, but he agreed in the deepest possible way. Looking at it reminded him of what he was fighting for, it calmed him in some sense, and it made the other two happy to see it whenever they came in.

Looking at the photograph now he set down his pen and picked up the small cheap wooden frame carefully. Borsalino’s face was frozen in a shocked mask, mouth a perfect O and eyes wider than he'd thought possible. He was almost blushing and caught in the middle of the smallest possible smile as he tried not to chuckle. And there was Mitsu, blue hair jutting out from under her hood and giggling happily between them. In this photo, they looked happy, and so much like the strange family they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have a lot of inspiration right now to write and draw things about this little AU of mine. I can't help it, I think Mitsu is really cute as a kid, and I love Sakazuki/Borsalino, so just combining it all makes me super happy right now!


End file.
